The long term objectives of the proposed research are to continue to develop efficient anxiety reduction techniques that could be used in the everyday practice of dentistry and to contribute to the relatively small amount of information on feedback utilization for emotional control. The specific aims of the proposed research are as follows: 1) To refine the physiological feedback techniques that we developed during the past 3 years of support N.I.D.R. Toward this end, there will be follow-up assessments of heart rate feedback, electromyograph feedback and paced respiration feedback as they influence anxiety responses to a laboratory analogue of a dental procedure and to dental treatment in a private practice context. 2) To determine if such treatments are necessary prior to each dental treatment. 3) To identify the interactions between anxiety reducing treatments and individual differences. For example, individuals who experience dental anxiety with primarily somatic symptoms are expected to be able to reduce their dental anxiety more successfully with physiological feedback than with cognitive relaxation techniques. The reverse is expected for individuals who experience dental fear with primarily cognitive symptoms, 4) To assess specific dental stimuli that are most provocative for a given individual and then to reduce the most pronounced responses (cognitive and/or somatic) to those stimuli. 5) To establish procedures by which dental auxiliaries could assess dental anxiety and administer anxiety reduction techniques without ongoing psychological consultation. The emphases will be on designing procedures that: a) are compatible with the time constraints of private dental practice, b) are easily taught to dental auxiliaries, c) require brief patient training prior to dental treatment and d) are acceptable to dental patients in terms of their expectations about activities appropriate for administration by dental personnel.